Sekuel:Hatiku Ditilang Polisi Ganteng
by NaouraIda
Summary: Kepalan sang Hyuuga masih mengerat usai menghantam meja. Amarahnya memuncak. Bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan hingga Uzumaki sialan itu bisa menyusup ke kediamannya. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan./"Neji-nii bertanya alasanku mencintainya?" Dua amethys bersibobrok. Hinata tersenyum lembut, "aku tidak memiliki alasan." NaruHina/AU/Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_'_ _Bisakah kau kirimkan fotomu padaku?_

 _Karena aku ingin menunjukan pada semua orang—_

 _—_ _bahwa malaikat itu ada...'_

Naruto terkikik setelah membaca kembali isi pesan yang telah di kirimkannya pada sang pujaan hati. Apa penuturannya terlalu lebay? Biarlah... Kata orang cinta itu buta, tapi Naruto bersedia kok untuk mengoreksinya. Cinta itu gila, segila cintanya yang telah jatuh pikirnya sinting. Jemari tan kembali menari.

 _'_ _Apa kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menilang hatimu?_

 _Aku juga bisa memborgol cintamu, sayang~'_

Naruto cengengesan sesaat setelah ponselnya bergetar pelan. Akhirnya...pujaan hatinya membalas pesannya juga.

'Gombal!'

Dan Naruto sukses tertawa hanya karena satu kata.

Shikamaru yang duduk di seberang meja mendengus. Sepertinya sahabat seprofesinya itu sudah gila. Sudah seminggu ini sahabatnya itu tak berhenti mengelus ponselnya sepanjang hari sembari cekikikan sorang diri. Hey! Sebenarnya siapa yang telah ditilang hatinya disini. Sepertinya author fic ini salah memberi judul cerita.

 **Sekuel:Hatiku Ditilang Polisi Ganteng © NaouraIda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** AU **,** Typos, Abal, Aneh, OOC, NaruHina.

 **Just for fun**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

Hinata tersentak kala mendapati seseorang berseragam khas polisi lalu lintas membuatnya berhenti dengan paksa. Manik lavendernya menangkap sosok tinggi menjulang berjalan menghampirinya. Kejadian ini terasa _de javu_ bagi pemilik surai indigo. Jadi sekali lagi, ia melemparkan senyum manisnya pada sang polisi yang baru saja melepas helmnya, menampakan surai pirang secerah mentari.

"Bisa tunjukan surat-suratnya?"

Maksudnya surat bukti cintaku padamu begitu pikir hinata ngaco. Sepertinya putri Hyuuga sudah terlampau kenyang disuapi rayuan gombal sang polisi setiap di pagi hari. "Ka-kali ini apa salahku?" Hinata berusaha berucap tegas, meski tak berhasil karena tergagap di awal.

Naruto, sang polisi ganteng katanya, berdehem pelan. "Kau menaruh tas di dek bawah motormu."

Hinata melirik motor maticnya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Hari ini ia memang membawa tas tangannya, bukan tas selempang yang biasa dibawanya. Jadi, ia sengaja menaruhnya di bawah, lalu apa masalahnya?

Naruto yang mendapatkan tatapan imut itu berusaha untuk tidak menerjang Hinata dan memeluknya gemas. Sungguh tatapan itu terlihat seperti mata kucing yang minta di punggut, manis sekali... Sang Uzumaki berdehem lagi, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk tetap terlihat _cool_ di depan pujaan hatinya. "Kau tahu Hinata? Cara berkendaramu itu tidak aman, tas itu bisa menghalangi kaki saat menyetir." Naruto berucap dengan dada membusung lalu melempar senyum—yang dibuat—menawan. "Jadi, bisakah kau serahkan surat-suratnya dan ikut aku ke pos?"

Hinata tambah bingung, apa itu peraturan baru? Setahunya tidak ada jenis pelanggaran seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas Hinata sudah kapok untuk bersilaturahmi ke pos polisi, dia tak mau ditilang lagi. "Ta-tapi—"

"Hinata!"

Pemilik surai indigo menoleh, lalu lavendernya membulat. "Neji nii-san," cicitnya pelan. Ia bingung bagaimana kakak sepupunya bisa berada di sini.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata? Kenapa kau berhenti di sini? Bukankah kau berangkat untuk kuliah?" tanya Neji beruntun hingga Hinata bingung menjawabnya. Ia melirik Hinata cemas, lalu beralih pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Manik bulannya menyipit tajam, ia mendesis. "Uzumaki. Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik sepupuku?"

Naruto cengo, masih memproses kejadian yang berlangsung cepat di depan matanya. Bagaimanapun pria berambut panjang ini tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan momen _pdkt_ -nya. Tunggu, pria berambut panjang? Permata saphire membulat. "Hyuuga-sensei!" pekik Naruto sembari menunjuk tidak sopan.

Hinata melirik bergantian dua pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal.

Neji mendengus pelan. "Jadi, Uzumaki. Apa yang mendasari tindakanmu untuk menilang Hinata, hmm?" ujar Neji tenang, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan adanya tekanan dalam nada bicaranya. Naruto mati kutu, ia tidak mungkin menggunakan alasan yang sama kan?

"Neji nii-san, aku ingin bertanya." Hinata menyatukan dua jari telunjuknya, Neji menatapnya lembut hingga membuat Naruto terkejut. Tatapan itu berbeda sekali saat ditujukan padanya. "Katakanlah, Hinata!"

"Apa sekarang ada peraturan baru—"

"A-ah, Hinata. Lain kali, lebih berhati-hatilah dalam berkendara. Utamakan keamanan dan keselamatan. Berkendara di jalan raya bukan hanya mencangkup keselamatan diri sendiri, tetapi juga keselamatan pengendara lain. Karena itu berhati-hatilah!" tutur Naruto lantang nan berwibawa.

Hinata melupakan pertanyaannya yang dipotong si polisi, maniknya menatap tanpa berkedip. Hingga sapphire dan lavender bertemu. Hinata segera menunduk menyembunyikan semu di pipi.

"Ehm." Neji berdehem keras, menginterupsi keduanya.

"Hyuuga-sensei. Kau boleh membawa pulang Hinata." Hari ini Naruto akan membiarkannya lolos, tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya.

Neji menarik Hinata mendekat. "Hinata, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahku?"

"Kita pulang!" ucap neji tegas. Hinata tahu ia tak bisa membantah, ia mengangguk.

Neji mengikis jaraknya dengan polisi muda, kemudian berbisik, "Kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika mengusiknya kan, Uzumaki?" Neji meremas kepalan sang pirang, lalu melangkah mundur. Menatap Hinata lembut, sebelum berkata, "Uzumaki akan mengantarkan sepeda motormu."

"Huh?" Naruto mendapat tatapan tajam, ia melirik kunci motor dalam genggamannya. "Ah, tentu. Aku akan mengantarkannya."

Dua Hyuuga melengang pergi memasuki mobil sang lelaki, meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk dalam. Seringai perlahan muncul, Naruto mengacak surainya. "Kheh, menarik." Naruto tertawa setan, mengabaikan bisik pengguna jalan raya yang mengiranya dilanda stress berat. "Hahaha... Kau sungguh menarik, Hyuuga Hinata."

Seringai masih tertahan di bibir. Naruto tak pernah menyangka bahwa mangsa yang selama ini di incarnya ini melebihi ekspektasinya. Terlebih Naruto mendapat lawan yang sepadan. Hyuuga Neji, dosennya sewaktu di Akademi Kepolisian dulu. Dosen mata kuliah Kriminologi Politik yang paling disegani di AKPOL.

Naruto tahu jalannya kini tak akan mudah. Salahkan dirinya yang tak menyadari marga Hinata lebih dulu. Tapi Naruto pastikan dirinya yang akan menang kali ini.

Sang Uzumaki berbalik untuk kemudian mendapati sepeda motor Hinata. Ia menghela nafas. Sial! Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda ganteng dengan seragam khas polisinya yang gagah, mengendarai motor scoopy putih-biru yang lucu dan manis kegemaran remaja feminim. Ini akan menjadi bahan lelucon hebat!

.

.

.

 **End?**

 **or TBC?**

.

.

.

 **Cung yang minta sekuel! Ini buat kalian semua, semoga ga menghancurkan cerita awalnya ya.**

 **Pendek? Hu'um, ini pelarian karena lagi pusing mikirin konflik buat fic satu lagi. Hehe, untuk gombalannya aku asal comot dari internet, lalu dimodif gitu~**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Sparkyurindi, Sella Ameilia, ana, nana anayi, Desi Rei Hime, naruto boruto, Arum Junnie, nailatuss, Baby-Damn, mintje, vicky-chan, OhimePanda, Guest(1), anita, Yz namikaze, keyko keinarra minami, Guest(2), rifkiwahyu53, minami1990, fujo69, afika chia, UzuNami Fuujin, Sandal784, Marveon, Etrama D Raizel, Dorothy9413.**

 **Review kalian penyemangatku, terutama yang panjang-panjang(?).**.

.

.

 **Omake:**

 _...Aku juga bisa memborgol cintamu, sayang~'_

Hari itu masih pagi, tapi Hinata sudah merasa terlalu banyak tersenyum. Sesekali terkikik pelan pada ponselnya. Membuat Neji yang berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata mengernyit heran.

Pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membalas pesannya. Jemari lentiknya mengetik cepat. 'Gombal!'. Hinata mengurung wajahnya pada bantal, ia mendadak malu, ingin menggantinya tapi ternyata sudah terkirim. Bagaimana ini?

"Hinata?"

Hati Hinata berbunga. Bagaimanapun usaha sang polisi ganteng selama dua bulan ini patut diacungi jempol. Hinata sudah sering kali mengabaikan pesannya, tapi Naruto sungguh pantang menyerah, karenanya hati Hinata luluh sudah.

"O-oy Hinata?"

Hinata tak bisa menghentikan senyum manisnya. Sepertinya hatinya telah ditilang. Hatiku ditilang polisi ganteng.

Neji mencium sesuatu yang asing di sini. Siapa yang dengan lancangnya membuat Hinata tidak mengacuhkannya? Neji akan memastikannya mendapat 'perhatian kecil' darinya. Ia tak akan membiarkannya lolos.

Dan Hinata tak menyadari, pagi itu kakak _overprotective_ nya mengekori perjalanannya ke kampus.


	2. Chapter 2

Senandung lembut Hinata mengudara di pagi hari yang dingin. Jemari mungil sibuk berkutat di balik konter dapur dengan cekatan. Neji tersenyum, kemudian duduk manis menggeser kursi meja makan. Hinata menoleh.

"Pagi, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk sembari memasang wajah binggung, "dimana nee-san?"

"A-ahh Tenten?" Neji gelagapan sesaat, tak lebih dari dua detik untuk kemudian kembali dalam ekspresi biasanya. "Kurasa ia kelelahan."

"Hmm, apa ia sakit. Aku akan mengantarkan sarapannya," katanya terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak perlu. Maksudku, biar nii-san saja yang akan mengantarkannya nanti." Neji berucap dengan pengendalian penuh.

Hinata tidak bertanya lagi, walau dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kakak iparnya itu kelelahan, sedangkan Tenten seharian ada di rumah.

Hinata menaruh secangkir kopi yang baru saja di buatnya di hadapan Neji yang sedang mengoleskan selai kacang pada rotinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar utama menjeblak terbuka. Suara gaduhnya membuat dua pasang mata bulan melirik heran. "Ah, _gomen_ Hinata. Seharusnya aku membantumu menyiapkan sarapannya," kata Tenten pelan, ia merasa bersalah juga membuat adik iparnya itu kerepotan di hari pertama gadis itu tinggal bersama dengannya.

"Tak apa. Aku tak merasa kerepotan." Hinata tersenyum maklum lalu memandang cemas, "apa nee-san sudah baikan?"

Tenten tampak binggung, sejurus kemudian memandang sengit suaminya yang sedang asyik dengan roti dan selai. Neji melirik takut-takut, manik coklat Tenten jelas mengisyaratkan apa-yang-kau-katakan-pada-Hinata. Juga tatapan tajam yang berarti awas-kalau-kau-bicara-macam-macam.

Dan telepati sepasang suami istri itu terus berlangsung, mengabaikan Hinata yang menatap keduanya tidak mengeti dari seberang meja.

Hinata harus menyesuaikan diri. Kemarin, tepat setelah insiden 'hampir ditilang'nya, Neji memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama lagi. Kakak sepupunya itu bahkan menyapu bersih semua barang di kost-annya untuk dipindahkan kemari. Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih, tapi sekarang keadaannya tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Hinata merasa canggung berada di antara kemesraan pengantin baru yang resmi sebulan lalu itu. Ia seperti pengganggu saja.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwasanya Neji telah memulai 'permainannya' dengan sang Uzumaki.

"Hinata. Kau,,, membawa bekal?" tanya Neji mengalihkan topik telepatinya. Ia menatap heran Hinata, tidak biasanya adik sepupunya itu membawa bekal.

Kali ini Hinata yang gelagapan.

"Apa yang salah dari membawa bekal Neji. Kau terlalu paranoid." Tenten lebih dulu menjawab, tanpa sadar menyelamatkan Hinata yang sedang memikirkan seribu satu alasan.

Neji memicingkan bulannya saat Hinata tersenyum sembari menatap kotak bekal berisi bento buatannya.

 **Sekuel:Hatiku Ditilang Polisi Ganteng © NaouraIda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** AU **,** Typos, Abal, Aneh, OOC, NaruHina.

 **Just for fun**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

Naruto melirik cemas jam tangannya. Kalut hebat melanda hatinya. Berdetak kencang pacu jantungnya. Ini bisa di bilang pertemuan keduanya dengan Hinata. Tolong jangan hitung yang kemarin itu, karena Naruto tak suka jika ada pengganggu.

Mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu di taman kota dekat dengan pos jaganya. Naruto memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya yang singkat. Sedangkan Hinata mendapat 'rezeki' karena dosennya mendadak tak bisa hadir, sehingga jam masuknya diundur. Kemudian terciptalah janji temu secara mendadak.

Naruto tersenyum lega saat saphirenya memantulkan bayang Hinata yang menghampirinya dengan mengendarai sepeda motornya yang lucu. Dengan anggun Hinata menghampiri Naruto lalu tersenyum lembut, mencoba menutupi gugup yang bergemuruh.

Hening mendominasi selama beberapa menit awal, keduanya sibuk mewarnai pipi.

"Apa Neji tahu kau kesini?" kata Naruto memutus canggung.

Hinata menggeleng, Neji nii-sannya mungkin mengira ia sudah berangkat kuliah.

"Hinata!" lantun Naruto lembut.

Hinata menoleh dengan mata bulan yang menatap antusias, Naruto mendadak gugup sebelum menguasai dirinya.

"Ah kau tahu Hinata, aku memiliki peliharaan. Yah, semacam hewan pemburu." Err, apa ini topik yang wajar dibicarakan saat seseorang bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya? Ternyata seorang yang pandai bersilat lidah ini bisa gugup juga.

Hinata diam mendengarkan, seorang polisi tentu wajar jika memiliki anjing pelacak bukan? "Umm, pasti anjing Naruto-kun sangat hebat dalam berburu," tanggapnya pelan.

"Eh, anjing? Aku tidak bilang anjing ttebayou."

Hinata terkesiap, ternyata polisi muda ini bisa bertingkah kekanakan juga, apa memang sifat sebenarnya seperti itu? "La-lalu apa?"

"Kucing, aku memiliki kucing. Namanya Kucing Merah Manja tapi aku biasa memanggilnya kurama."

Hinata berkedip lucu, kurama sama dengan kucing merah manja? Hinata tertawa sembari menutup mulut dengan tangan mungilnya.

Naruto tersipu melihatnya, tawa itu tampak sangat tulus dimatanya. "Kau pasti menyukainya, dia pemburu tikus yang hebat," katanya sembari tersenyum membuat Hinata mengangguk senang.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Hinata?!" Biru menangkap kotak berbungkus kain di tangan Hinata. Ia sudah penasaran sejak tadi.

"A-aku baru saja membuat bento. Jika Naruto-kun mau, kau bisa mencobanya." Hinata tak bisa jujur jika bekal itu dibuatkan khusus untuk Naruto

"Tentu saja, aku mau ttebayou!"

Sang gadis membuka kotak belalnya hingga Naruto dapat mencium aroma lezat menggelitik penciumannya. Ia beruntung mendapat (calon) istri yang pintar memasak.

Tapi sebelum Naruto sempat mencicipinya, Neji datang, berdiri dua meter di hadapannya dengan tatapan menantang. Mengirim sorot persaingan, tanda pertarungan mereka dimulai.

Naurto yang tak pernah menolak tantangan seketika bangkit berdiri. Sang pirang menggulung lengan baju seragam dinasnya hingga siku, sedang Neji masih berdiri tegak. Naruto akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Hinata, meski jalan terjal harus dilewati.

Hinata menatap cemas keduanya. Angin pagi yang lembut meniup pelan helai indigonya, membuatnya melambai, bagai tanda dimulainya perang antara dua lelaki yang dicintainya.

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda saat Neji melambaikan tangan kanannya. Naruto menatap heran, sedetik kemudian saphirenya membola lantas segera berbalik pergi dengan jurus langkah seribu.

Di belakangnya sepasukan murid akademi kepolisian mengejarnya dengan membabi-buta.

"GRROOOAAAAAA." Kumpulan kepala cepak itu berteriak ganas.

"Hooyy, aku ini senior kalian! Kenapa kalian mengejarkuuu?"

Para pengguna jalan yang kebetulan lewat tersenyum bangga. Para polisi memang seharusnya menjadi contoh yang baik bagi para sipil, dari hal kecil sekalipun. Dan lari pagi dengan semangat masa muda juga termasuk di dalamnya kan?

Neji menyeringai kejam. Ini baru permulaan Uzumaki, batinnya keji

Sedang Hinata hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati. "Na-naruto-kun."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Err, semakin absurd ya? Hehe, tolong abaikan ketidaksinambungan panggilan dengan sufiix khas jepang dengan setiing yang membuatmu teringat negara tercintahh...**

 **Peringatan: selanjutnya akan tambah absurd.**

 **Semoga tetap maniss~**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah merespon fic ini, review kalian penyemangatku~ Gomen ga bisa sebutin satu-satu.**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Naruto berjalan lesu menuju pos jaganya yang disambut wajah bangun tidur Shikamaru. Ia meringis nyeri karena wajahnya kini lebih bewarna.

"Apa kau baru saja menangkap pencuri?"

Naruto mendengus. "Lebih tepatnya mungkin dikejar antek-antek pencuri?" jawabnya kesal. Ya, pria katarak itu pencuri Hinatanya kan?

"Mendokusai," gumannya. Dengan tampang malas Shikamaru memberikan bungkusan kain bewarna biru. Naruto memandangnya bingung.

"Si Hyuuga incaranmu itu dengan lancangnya memangunkanku hanya untuk menitipkan benda ini untukmu," jelas Shikamaru. "Mendokusai, dia bahkan menolak untuk masuk ke pos, dan memaksaku untuk menggambil benda itu dengan menghampirinya. Sebenarnya siapa yang butuh bantuan disini," gerutunya kesal namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya.

Naruto berbinar dengan mata berkaca. Ah, Hinata memang (calon) istri yang pengertian.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten memandang khawatir adik iparnya yang melamun di depan balkon kamarnya. Sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak seceria biasanya. Ya, Hinata memang bukan orang yang ceria, mungkin lebih tepat dideskripsikan dengan anggun, cantik, sopan, seperti itulah. Tapi kini Tenten lebih merasakan aura suram yang mendominasi sang pemilik surai indigo.

Tenten mengutuk Neji atas perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Pasalnya, sikap murung Hinata bertepatan dengan disitanya ponsel sang adik ipar oleh suaminya. Neji memang keterlaluan, bagaimanapun mahasiswa macam Hinata pasti membutuhkan alat komunikasi mungil itu bukan?

Mendadak, kucing dengan bulu jingga kemerahan baru saja naik memanjat balkon kamar Hinata yang berada di lantai dua. Tenten dapat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum manis bagai menyambut kedatangan mahluk mungil berbulu itu. Manik coklatnya membulat kala mendapati sang adik ipar berbicara pada seekor kucing.

Tenten mengucek matanya pelan. Ya ampun Hinata berbicara pada hewan! Tenten merinding ngeri. Hinata pasti sudah terlalu stres menghadapi ke _overprotectiv_ an kakaknya selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya.

Tenten tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk melabrak suaminya.

"Nejiiii!"

 **Sekuel:Hatiku Ditilang Polisi Ganteng © NaouraIda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** AU **,** Typos, Abal, Aneh, OOC, NaruHina.

 **Just for fun**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

Hinata tersenyum manis saat apa yang ditunggunya datang juga. Kucing Merah Manja atau Kurama —panggilan kesayangan dari pemiliknya—baru saja berhasil memanjat balkon kamarnya. Sang gadis bersimpuh cantik lalu mengelus kepala si manja hingga sang empunya mendengkur nyaman, keenakan. "Kerja bagus, Kurama- _chan. Arigatou ne_."

Si kucing menggeram pelan, tidak menyukai panggilannya. "Ah, maksudku Kurama- _kun_ ," katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Lengan mungilnya mengambil lipatan kertas yang diselipkan di sisi kalung si kucing. Hinata terkikik pelan. Entah karena Kurama yang mengelus-ngeluskan kepalanya ke kaki Hinata atau karena pesan dari sang terkasih yang baru saja dibacanya.

Hatinya menghangat.

Sosok Naruto- _kun_ nya begitu pantang menyerah. Walau mereka sempat _lost contact_ , tapi sang pria pirang dengan cepat menghubungkan kembali komunikasi keduanya. Tak ada alat komunikasi, kucing pengantar pesan pun jadi.

Hinata sudah dibuat meleleh berkali-kali oleh kejutan manis sang polisi ganteng. Rasanya hatinya sudah ditilang, diborgol dan ditawan pun Hinata rela, jika itu untuk si pirang pujaannya.

"Meow!"

Suara Kurama mengambil alih lamunan Hinata. Sang gadis terkesiap lalu memasang tampang bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengacuhkan mahluk semanis ini.

"Untukmu Kurama-kun." Hinata menyodorkan semangkuk susu yang segera dihampiri si Kucing. Sementara Kurama menjilati susunya, Hinata menuliskan balasan pesan dengan cekatan. Merajut kata penuh cinta untuk sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Ketegangan menyelimuti ruang keluarga di kediaman Hyuuga. Sang kepala keluarga berusaha tampak berwibawa di bawah tekanan sang istri yang mengintimidasi.

"Jadi, Hinata Apa kau sudah memutuskan kontakmu dengan si pirang itu?" kata Neji tegas.

Tenten mengernyit pelan. Bukankah seharusnya mereka membahas tentang ponsel? Ish, apa pria Hyuuga itu tak mendengarkannya?

Sedangkan Neji menatap lekat-lekat Hinata yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari manik lavendernya. Neji menghela nafas pelan, "Jika kau masih berani bertemu dengannya, aku tak akan mengembalikannya."

Hinata menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan melasnya. Ia tak bisa jauh dari benda mungil itu lebih lama lagi.

Di sisi lain Neji bergerak gelisah kala jiwa _sistercomplex_ nya hampir tersentuh. Ia berusaha membentuk benteng pertahanan untuk tidak jatuh pada jurus memelas itu. "Kau harus berjanji untuk tak bertemu lagi dengannya jika menginginkan ponselmu kembali," katanya setelah menelan saliva.

"Ta-tapi meskipun Neji-nii tetap menyitanya, Naruto-kun tetap bisa menghubungiku," cicit Hinata pelan yang dihadiahi tatapan menuntut penjelasan dari Neji. "Uhm, Naruto-kun mengirim surat untukku," katanya polos membuat Neji menggeram murka.

 **Brakk**

Kepalan sang Hyuuga masih mengerat usai menghantam meja. Amarahnya memuncak. Bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan hingga Uzumaki sialan itu bisa menyusup ke kediamannya. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

Tenten tersentak kaget, ia baru melihat sisi Neji yang meninggikan suara hingga seperti ini. Gadis keturunan cina itu mengelus punggung Neji, berusaha menurunkan amarahnya. "Tenanglah Neji. Selesaikan dengan kepala dingin."

Neji menarik nafas dalam-dalam mengikuti instruksi Tenten. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali.

"Ne Hinata, kenapa kau masih berkontak dengannya meski tahu banyak **rintangan** yang harus kau lewati?" Tenten mendadak diserang kepo. Ia sudah gatal bertanya sedari tadi. "Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya? Ya kan?" tanyanya dilengkapi kerlingan jahil. Yang ditanya langsung tersipu malu-malu membuat Neji menarik nafas lebih dalam hingga membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Sudah kuduga. Kyaaa manisnya... Aku bahkan selalu memimpikan sosok pangeran romantis yang mengirimkan surat cinta dalam mawar merah yang dikirimnya. Kau beruntung mendapatkan pemuda romantis sepertinya, bukan pria kaku yang tak peka." Tenten melirik Neji. "Pokoknya kau jangan melepasnya Hinata. Neji akan menjadi urusanku, tenang saja!"

Neji melotot tak terima dan **sedikit** cemburu atas pernyataan istrinya. Terang saja, Tenten tak tahu bagaimana mesumnya si Uzumaki itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga adik sepupunya itu dengan baik. Dan ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya terus merasa bersalah dengan membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja.

"Katakan Hinata," suara Neji berat. "Katakan kenapa kau mencintainya?"

Hinata menunduk dalam membuat Tenten khawatir. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin banyak campur tangan pada permasakahan duo Hyuuga itu. Ia bahkan tak menyangka topik yang ia ajukan bisa berujung pada masalah pria. Hey, sebenarnya ini topik favoritnya, tapi tidak seharusnya Neji mengecam Hinata untuk dekat dengan pemuda-pemuda ganteng di luar sana kan?

"Neji-nii bertanya alasanku mencintainya?" Dua amethys bersibobrok. Hinata tersenyum lembut, "aku tidak memiliki alasan."

Neji melempar tatapan menantang, alisnya naik sebelah.

"Cinta tidak memerlukan alasan. Jika cinta memiliki kata 'karena' maka itu bukan cinta, melainkan kalkulasi. Ketika cinta berlandaskan 'karena', kemudian apa yang menjadi alasan seseorang mencintainya telah hilang maka hilang pula cintanya. Dan aku tak ingin seperti itu."

Hinata berucap dengan nada tegas yang mengagumkan membuat Neji terpana, ini benar Hinatanya kan? Hinata adik kecilnya yang manis, kenapa bisa menjadi sedewasa ini?

Pada akhirnya sederet kalimat itu berhasil meluluhkan hati sekeras batu Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Sebenarnya Nao lagi sibuk inih, tapi ada yang neror PM (cung yang ngerasa!) nagih lanjutan fic ini. Hehe ternyata ada yang nungguin yah#terhura.**

 **Apa isi surat mereka ya? Nao juga pengen tau#masang muka polos.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav n follow. Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu2.**

 **So, semoga tetap manis...#tebar gula**

.

.

 **Omake**

 **Huacim**

Naruto mengelus hidungnya yang mendadak gatal. Sungguh bersin berkali-kali itu tidak enak. Apa ada yang membicarakannya? Atau karena kamarnya yang mulai berdebu?

Sang polisi ganteng menghela nafas lelah. Sekarang ia harus belajar mandiri demi sang Hyuuga incarannya. Ah, apapun akan ia lakukan demi pujaan hatinya. Termasuk menyewa kost-an mungil di dekat kediaman Hyuuga. Alasannya tentu saja agar ia bisa terus berkomunikasi—dengan menjadikan kucing kesayangannya sebagai kurir pengantar pesan—dengan gadisnya.

Naruto berbinar saat melihat kedatangan si Kucing Merah Manja. "Ah, Kurama kau sudah bawa balasan pesannya?" tanyanya antusias, tapi Kurama menjauh. Sang uzumaki terkekeh gugup. "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi hanya ada ramen. Makanlah!"

Si kucing mengeong ketus(?) tak terima. Naruto berkeringat dingin, "Ayolah kita kehabisan susu saat ini."

Kurama makin menjauh hingga sudut kolong meja. Uzumaki mulai kesal, sepertinya mahluk berbulu itu mulai menyebalkan. "Hee, Kurama. Cepat berikan pesannya ttebayou." Ia merangkak berusaha menagkap si Kucing yang berniat kabur, hingga—

 **Duakk**

—kepalanya terbentur meja dengan menyakitkan. Naruto meringis nyeri. Batinnya menangis nelangsa.

Apapun demi pujaan hatinya...

Semangat Naruto!


	4. Chapter 4

Siang itu, sang surya begitu bersemangat memancarkan sinarnya hingga ke penjuru bumi. Menghasilkan panas menyengat hingga ke tulang pipi. Namun tidak mematahkan semangat sang penentu masa depan di kemudian hari. Himpunan mahasiswa berdiri teguh, mewakili rakyat dan menyuarakan jerit hati.

"Mahasiswa sebagai pemuda tulang punggung bangsa ini, tidak akan pernah tinggal diam. Kami akan melawan dan turun ke jalan saat hak-hak rakyat dirampas, sebagai bentuk ketidakpuasan serta protes yang kami lakukan guna mencapai keadilan." Uchiha Sasuke bersuara lantang mewakili para demonstran di belakangnya. Vokal bass itu terdengar tegas dan dingin secara bersamaan, membangkitkan jerit kagum gadis-gadis diduga fans sang ketua BEM Universitas.

Sakura menjerit tertahan saat suara pemuda incarannya mengudara di tengah hiruk pikuk masa yang membludak. Bagai pemicu ledakan, suara sang Uchiha mampu membuat suara penuh persetujuan di belakangnya. Aura pemimpin jelas menguar membuat aksi mereka tetap berjalan damai di tengah banyaknya massa yang ikut serta.

Jangan mengharapkan perubahan, tapi ciptakanlah perubahan.

Hinata teringat nasehat dari salah satu dosennya, kegiatan seperti inilah langkah awal dari perubahan tersebut. Jika bukan mahasiswa, siapa lagi yang akan menyuarakan aspirasi rakyat? Siapa lagi yang menjadi tolak ukur dalam mengayomi rakyat?

Orasi sang Uchiha masih berlanjut. Hinata melirik maklum Sakura yang kini sudah memerah bak udang rebus. Sang pelaku yang menyeretnya ikut dalam kegiatan ini, berdesak-desakan di bawah terik mentari hanya untuk melihat sang pangeran kampus memimpin aksi demo.

"Hinata!"

Sakura mendadak dipenuhi semangat membara. Hinata bertanya-tanya apa semangat Lee-san, pemuda bermabut mangkok berlebih energi, telah tertular pada sahabatnya.

"Sekarang aku yakin Hinata... Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun," ucap sang gadis merah muda cepat. Emerlandnya menatap lavender dengan tegas, menyatakan tekad yang bulat. Ia tak akan membiarkan lelaki bersurai pantat ayam yang langka itu jatuh di tangan gadis lain.

"Eh? Kau serius Sakura-chan?" Bukannya mau meruntuhkan keteguhan sahabatnya, hanya saja setahu Hinata, selama ini Sakura belum mendekati sang ketua BEM secara terang terangan. Sebagai sahabat curhatannya, Hinata tahu betul bagaimana perjalanan cinta sahabatnya itu mulai dari nol. Dihiasi pendekatan pada pangeran es super cuek, dibentengi para _fansgirl_ , belum lagi persaingannya untuk mendapatkan hati sang Uchiha dengan rival abadinya, Ino.

Membahas soal perjuangan cinta, entah mengapa Hinata jadi malu sendiri ketika mengingat pembelaan cintanya pada sang polisi ganteng di depan sang kakak. Bagaimana bisa ia telah memberitahukan perasaanya terlebih dulu pada kakaknya?

Hubungannya dengan Naruto terkesan berjalan di tempat. Terlebih setelah Neji-niisannya mengendus kedekatan keduanya, komusikasi menjadi lebih terbatas. Naruto masih menggombalinya, tentu. Entah sabagai teman, sahabat atau kekasih Hinata tak tahu. Sang polisi sendiri belum membubuhkan status untuknya, membuat hati sang lavender meragu.

"Hinata kau mendengarku?" Sakura melambaikan tangan di depan wajah manis sang Hyuuga.

"Ah ya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat lalu secepat kilat menggenggam kedua tangan putih di depannya. "Hinata aku akan menunjukan jika wanita juga berhak untuk memperjuangkan mimpinya. Ini zaman emansipasi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu! Kau setuju denganku kan?!" katanya menggebu, sinar matanya berkilat lucu. Menghantarkan semangat pada Hinata yang mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut.

Menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu ya? Terkadang Hinata iri karena ia tak bisa seberani Sakura dalam mengunggkapkan apa yang sedang dirasanya.

Apa Hinata juga harus menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu!?

Demi kepastian hubungan mereka...

 **Sekuel:Hatiku Ditilang Polisi Ganteng © NaouraIda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** AU **,** Typos, Abal, Aneh, OOC, NaruHina.

 **Just for fun**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

"Kalau begitu semangatlah! Semoga berhasil!" Hinata melempar senyum, menularkan semangat untuk sahabatnya sekaligus juga untuk dirinya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Hinata," ujar Sakura ceria, ia memeluk gemas tubuh mungil itu. Sang gadis _bublegum_ merasa beruntung mempunyai Hinata sebagai sahabatnya. Hinata itu tipe yang bisa menjaga rahasia, karenanya ia nyaman untuk mengumbar rahasianya. Bukan seperti rival di seberang yang bermulut ember. Si ino _pig_ saingannya untuk mendapatkan sang pangeran kampus. Ia melemparkan tatapan permusuhan yang di balas _glare_ mengerikan sang pirang yang membawa poster Sasuke, entah apa hubungannya dengan demo kali ini.

Di sisi lain Hinata terkikik pelan melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya, dibalik pertengkaran mereka sesama rival, ia tahu mereka peduli satu sama lain.

"Hinata, ada polisi bodoh yang mengawasi kita," serunya memperingati. Sakura kini mengerti kenapa ia merasa di awasi, diseberang sana tepat di depan Ino, berdiri polisi berperawakan jangkung yang tersenyum bodoh di tengah mengamankan masa yang sedang berdemo.

"Eh, polisi bodoh?" Hinata melirik cepat hingga lavendernya bersibobrok dengan saphire yang lama tak dijumpainya. Maniknya berkedip lucu. Benar Polisi pirang itu jelas memperhatikan mereka, err tepatnya mungkin memperhatikannya. Kini polisi itu melambai ramah padanya.

"Hii~ ayo kita pindah Hinata, sepertinnya polisi itu berniat jahat."

"Tu-tunggu Sakura-chan."

Lengan Hinata sudah di tarik paksa menerobos kerumunan masa saat ponselnya bergetar minta perhatian.

 _"_ _Tunggu aku di taman dekat posku. Kuantar kau pulang."_

Kemudian Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum manis yang terbit dari bibir merah mudanya.

.

.

.

Jika Sakura sudah bertekad bulat maka Hinata berusaha menata hati untuk menyatakan cinta.

Hinata duduk gelisah di kursi panjang taman dengan sejuta kata pilihan yang akan digunakannya untuk mengungkap rasa. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan gugupnya disaat jantungnya saja sudah berdetak lebih cepat dan tangannya membeku layaknya es di kutub utara.

"Selamat sore hime."

 **Deg.**

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hinata lalu membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. Jantung Hinata telah melompat rasanya dengan kemunculan mendadak pemuda itu, hingga refleknya mengambil alih membuat pundaknya melonjak kaget.

"Na-naruto-kun kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ahaha maaf Hinata. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" Naruto tertawa lepas melihat respon gadisnya, lucu sekali, seperti reaksi Kurama saat tersentuh air. Tunggu! Bukannya Naruto ingin membandingkan reaksi sang gadis dengan seekor kucing, hanya saja sikap Hinata itu terlampau manis nan menggemaskan layaknya anak kucing yang sedang lucu-lucunya.

 **Hiks―**

"Eh? Hi-hinata." Naruto panik bukan main saat mendapati raut muka Hinata memerah menahan tangis. Apa bercandanya sudah keterlaluan? Selama ini Naruto terbiasa bersikap seenaknya dan cenderung kasar. Ditambah dengan pengalamannya saat bekerja di lapangan, membuat hatinya yang sudah sekeras batu menjadi sekokoh berlian, keras dan tak tersentuh. Kini, hati kerasnya harus berhadapan dengan hati lembut sang gadis pujaannya. Ia sungguh tak bermaksud membuat manik cantik itu berkaca-kaca. Fix sang polisi dilanda galau untuk mendiamkan tangis tertahan sang gadis berhati seputih salju.

Naruto menghapus setitik bening di matanya, berusaha bergerak sehalus mungkin agar pipi yang memerah itu tak tergores jemarinya yang kasar. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu. Sungguh maafkan aku, Hinata," katanya lirih, birunya memancarkan perasaan tulus.

Hinata mendapatinya, tatapan lembut sang polisi ganteng. Mau tak mau ia tersentuh juga dengan ketulusan sang pria. Sesungguhnya ia juga tak berniat jadi secengeng ini. Ia gadis tangguh, tentu. Hanya saja saat Naruto mengagetkannya, untaikan kata yang berhasil disusunnya terbang entah kemana. Rangkaian kata cintanya telah hilang tak berbekas. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia menyatakan cinta? Bahkan tawa sang Uzumaki bagai tawa ejekan di matanya, hingga tanpa sadar setitik bening lolos dari manik lavendernya.

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun tidak salah. Aku hanya sedang...uhm banyak pikiran." Hinata mengulas senyum lembut, berusaha menenangkan sang pria hingga mengundang desahan nafas lega dari tunggal Uzumaki.

Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. "Yosh! Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen. Bagaimana, hime?" Tangan tan terulur halus, kemudian menerima sambutan hangat.

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Setidaknya ia punya waktu untuk memikirkan kembali kata cinta yang tepat. Lalu mendapatkan suasana yang mendukung untuk mengutarakan isi hati. Benarkan? Atau mungkin tidak?

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Gomen ga bisa up cepet, Nao ga bisa sempetin nulis kalo lagi ga mood. Alesan lain, karena lagi bernapsu namatin game muehehe...**

 **Fic ini dasarnya memang mau dibuat kumpulan ficlet, tapi kepanjangan akhirnya kaya oneshoot yang bersambung gitu. Jadi yang minta dipanjangin, maaf ga bisa direalisasikan. Panjang wordnya akan tetap 1k+ per chapnya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav n follow. Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu2.**

 **So, semoga tetap manis...#tebar gula**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi sopan santun termasuk _manner_ dan _atitude_. Karenanya Hinata terbiasa untuk tidak berbicara sedikitpun saat menyantap makanan. Ataupun mengajak seseorang yang sedang mengisi perut untuk berbincang. Jadi saat Naruto sibuk mengosongkan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramennya, Hinata menunggu dengan senyum yang bertengger di bibirnya.

Lalu saat perjalanan pulang mereka―dengan Naruto yang memaksa mengantar hingga depan gerbang rumahnya― sang pria dengan semangatnya bercerita tentang tugasnya di hari itu. Gadis berhelai indigo tak kuasa merusak moment bercerita sang polisi ganteng dengan pernyataan yang dapat membuat jantung melompat kaget. Jadilah ungkapan hatinya harus tertunda untuk sementara waktu.

Menyatakan cinta itu perlu memberikan kesan yang membekas, karena bisa saja orang tersebut adalah pendamping seumur hidup kita.

Itu yang diucapkan Sakura padanya sebelum berlari melemparkan diri pada Uchiha. Adalah cara mengekspresikan cinta yang terlampau ekstrim bagi gadis pemalu sepertinya untuk mengikuti jejak sahabatnya.

Sang Hyuuga hanya ingin mendapatkan moment yang tepat dengan suasana mendukung sebelum mengungkap rasanya. Ia tak tahu waktu bisa berjalan secepat itu. Hingga keduanya berpijak di depan kediamannya bersama sang kakak., Hinata tahu ini kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum hari berganti dan mereka akan semakin sulit bertatap muka.

Tapi nyatanya naluri wanitanya terlalu mengambil alih hingga terseret perasaanya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin bertukar otak dengan lelaki saat ini juga, setidaknya agar logika lebih mendominasi perasaannya.

"Na-naruto-kun!," suara lirih itu nyatanya mampu menarik atensi sang polisi. Hinata menarik nafas dalam berusaha mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan... Aku―"

"Hinata, masuk!"

Dari sorot pucat yang serupa dengannya itu, Hinata tahu ia tak bisa membantah. Sang gadis memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Dan kau, Uzumaki. Kita perlu berbicara empat mata!" Neji berucap mutlak lalu menyeringai.

Sudah ditetapkan beberapa jam kedepannya sang polisi ganteng akan bertaruh hidup-mati.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto tahu, sejak mereka tiba di kedai ramen Ichiraku, Hinata bergerak gelisah seperti menunggu sesuatu. Naruto tahu, saat perjalanan pulang, Hinata menelan bulat-bulat apa yang ingin diucapkannya lalu menutupnya rapat. Naruto tahu, ada yang ingin disampaikan Hinata padanya.

Maka sebelum pamit ia menunggu. Memberi kesempatan untuk gadis melankolis itu bisa mengungkapkan kata yang bercokol di hatinya. Hening beberapa menit hingga sang polisi ganteng tersadar jika ia melupakan satu hal. Mereka berdiri di depan kediaman Hyuuga dan lawan pertarungannya itu bisa memergokinya kapan saja.

Dan benar saja, dalam hitungan sekon ketiga Neji berdiri di depan pintu dan menegur gadisnya untuk segera masuk. Ketika seringai terpampang di bibir pria bersurai panjang itu, Naruto bertekad untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan kemenangan mutlak dalam genggamannya.

'Pertarungan' keduanya dimutasi ke ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Aura tegang nan mencekam jelas mendominasi seisi ruangan. Namun Tenten tetap menyuguhkan dua cangkir ocha dan cemilan, meski ia yakin keduanya tak bisa ngeteh ditengah suasana semacam ini.

Tenten menghela nafas, ia tak bisa mengusik suaminya yang sedang dalam mode tegasnya. Tapi ia percaya jika nahkoda dalam kapal rumah tangganya itu dapat mengambil keputusan yang bijak untuk permasalahan Hinata. Sang wanita keturunan china meninggalkan dua pria dengan menyerahkan kepercayaan penuh dari hati.

"Jadi―" suara berat memecah hening, menarik Naruto dari lamunan. "―apa tujuanmu mendekati Hinata?"

Naruto menaikan alis, apa Hyuuga-senseinya ini sedang mengujinya. Ia bertanya tujuannya? Bukankah sudah jelas? "Tentu saja, karena aku ingin membuatnya menjadi miliku," serunya lantang dengan kepercayaan diri selangit.

Neji menggeram, si Uzumaki itu berkata seolah semua dapat dimilikinya dengan mudah. Perlu dicatat, adiknya bukan barang yang bisa diubah-ubah kepemilikannya. Ia tak terima mengingat betapa besar cinta adik sepupunya hingga sanggup membela pria bodoh ini di depannya.

"Apa kau serius dengan adikku Uzumaki?" lanjutnya dengan ketenangan mengagumkan.

Naruto menyilangkan kaki berbalut seragam dinasnya dengan santai. "Tentu saja."

Amethys menyorot tajam. "Kalau begitu tunjukan keseriusan itu padaku Uzumaki. Buat aku yakin jika aku tak salah menyerahkan Hinata kepadamu," sahutnya lugas.

Saphire berkilat antusias, ia tak salah dengar kan? Jika Hyuuga-senseinya itu meminta bukti, bukankah berarti ia telah merestuinya untuk bersama Hinata? Naruto setengah mati menahan senyum lebar yang nyaris terbit di bibirnya. Sungguh jika di depannya bukanlah seorang Hyuuga Neji, ia akan meloncat-loncat salto karena bahagia berlebih. Ternyata dosen _killer_ nya ini tidak sekejam yang ia bayangkan. Apa mungkin waktu telah berhasil mengikis kegalakan sang dosen?

"Tapi jika kau 'kalah', jauhi adikku dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi," lanjut Neji dengan seringai kejamnya.

Naruto memejamkan mata pelan, heh ternyata masih sama kejamnya... Jelas ia sedikit dirugikan disini. Definisi kalah dengan Neji sebagai jurinya jelas membuahkan penilaian subjektif. Bisa saja Neji mengelak untuk mengakui kemenangannya hanya karena alasan sepele dilatar belakangi dirinya yang bertindak sebagai juri. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tak bisa membiarkan kesempatan langka ini lenyap begitu saja. Ia akan memastikan Neji menyematkan gelar kemenagan padanya.

"Tentu. Aku akan memberikan bukti secepat mungkin."

 **Sekuel:Hatiku Ditilang Polisi Ganteng © NaouraIda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** AU, Typos, Abal, Aneh, OOC, NaruHina.

 **Just for fun**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **Braaakk.**

" _Kaaa-chaan_..! _Tou-chaan_!"

Pintu mahogani berukir rumit menjeblak terbuka dengan decitan nyaring. Sang pelaku pendobrakan melenggang masuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya cepat. _Saphire_ beningnya menjelajah ruangan besar yang didominasi warna gading dengan cekatan. Hingga didapatinya sepasang manusia yang sedang bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga, keduanya asyik bercengkrama.

" _Kaa-chan_ aku mendapatkannya!" suara nyaring Naruto menginterupsi candaan sepasang suami istri itu, hingga yang dipanggil menoleh sembari menyelipkan helai rambut merahnya dibalik telinga. Kushina menghela nafas. "Naruto, kau sharusnya mengucapkan salam saat masuk rumah! Bukan berteriak seperti itu ttebane," ujarnya santai sembari mengelus surai pirang suaminya yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Minato tampak tidak terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat kedua orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia masih setia menikmati usapan tangan sang istri sembari memejamkan mata.

Naruto tak mengacuhkan teguran ibunya dan memilih meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku mendapatkannya _Kaa-chan_. Calon menantumu yang kujanjikan, hehe." Diakhir kata uzumaki muda itu tak kuasa menahan cengiran lebar yang muncul memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"..."

"..."

 **Brakk.**

Bukan. Kushina tidak memukul meja hingga suara nyaring tersebut menyapa gendang telinga. Tetapi wanita bersurai merah itu terlampau kaget hingga membuatnya berdiri mendadak. Melupakan eksistensi sang suami yang tadinya berbaring nyaman di pangkuannya hingga jatuh terguling dan membentur meja dengan sadisnya. Sontak Minato meringis nyeri, ia mengelus kepala penuh surai pirangnya prihatin. Ia yakin benjolan sudah bersarang manis menghiasi kulit kepalanya.

"Ya tuhan!" manik Kushina berkaca-kaca. Minato memasang wajah malaikatnya, bersiap menerima uluran tangan istrinya. Kushina pasti merasa bersalah karena telah membuat suami gantengnya jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"KAU SERIUS TTEBANE!" Kushina menghampiri putranya yang mengangguk dengan semangat untuk kemudian membawanya dalam pelukan erat nan menyesakan. "Ah, akhirnya kau berhasil Naruto." Ia menepuk pelan pungung putranya yang kini jauh melampaui tingginya. Kadang waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Seingatnya dulu ia masih suka menggendong Naruto kecil yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya, sekarang rasanya Narutolah yang bisa menggendongnya kapan saja dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap itu.

Kushina bahkan masih berat hati mengizinkan putra tunggalnya untuk tinggal seorang diri. Tapi setelah mendengar alasannya bahwa sang putra sedang mengejar cintanya, Kushina jadi yang terdepan dalam mendukung perjuangan cinta Naruto. Syukurlah jika usaha Naruto tak sia-sia, ia sudah tak sabar menantikan calon menantunya yang cantik itu.

"Kita harus cepat bersiap ttebane." Kushina mengurai pelukannya, secepat kilat semangat merasuki raga. "Naruto kau harus pastikan penampilan terbaikmu, putraku harus tampil sempurna. Ah aku juga harus merapikan gaunku." Kushina terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan menuju kamar sembari menggandeng lengan tan uzumaki muda.

"Kita juga harus siapkan bingkisan. Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?"

"Aku menurut saja pada Kaa-chanku yang cantik."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caramu menaklukan kakak sepupunya untuk mendapat restu ttebane? Bukankah kau bilang dia sangat kejam?"

"Hehe tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintah dari putramu yang ganteng ini."

Dan obrolan akrab keduanya terus mengalir, meninggalkan Minato yang masih terduduk dengan tangan menengadah minta perhatian. Ia meratapi nasibnya yang harus berebut perhatian wanita satu-satunya di rumah ini dengan putranya sendiri. Ia kalah telak kali ini. Serius. Ia bahkan sempat melihat seringai penuh ejekan dari putranya sebelum berbalik dan menggandeng lengan istrinya tadi.

.

.

.

'Hinata 08.10 pm itu pagi atau malam?'

Hinata mengerutkan kening saat membaca pesan dari sang polisi ganteng. Untuk apa Naruto bertanya hal kecil seperti itu? Hinata mendadak diserang panik. Ya ampun, apa ini efek dari interogasi kakaknya tadi sore? Apa Naruto-kunnya begitu tertekan hingga sikapnya jadi aneh? Hinata mengeleng kecil. Naruto itu seorang polisi, jadi dia pasti sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi rumit, termasuk introgasi paket lengkap aura sister complek ala kakak sepupunya. Ia harus percaya Naruto baik-baik saja.

'Malam Naruto-kun. Memangnya kenapa?' ketik Hinata cepat.

'Malam juga Hime~'

 **Blush.**

U-uh jadi Naruto hanya menggodanya? Padahal Hinata sudah khawatir tadi.

'Hinata besok aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu bersama 'keluargaku'. Pokoknya pastikan kau harus bilang 'ya' oke?'

Aish makin lama Naruto makin aneh saja, perkataannya melantur. Sekarang apa maksudnya coba? Ia tak mengerti. Hinata tidak mau terjebak lagi, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia menghubungi nomor sang pujaan hati.

"..."

"Hallo Hinata."

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Hinata berujar cepat sesaat setelah suara bass Naruto merambat. Ia bisa mendengar gumaman sang pria sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kau cukup berkata iya saat besok aku berkunjung. Jadi persiapkan dirimu oke? Sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Mungkin esok akan ramai, jadi siapkan saja jamuan untuk tiga―" Naruto menjeda perkataannya untuk kemudian berteriak pada seseorang, "ya Kaa-chan. Tunggu sebentar!"

Hinata dapat mendengar suara di seberang begitu ramai. Naruto sedang di rumah orang tuanya kah? Ia masih belum puas dengan jawaban si pirang yang makin membuatnya tak mengerti, namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya...

"Yah karena disini begitu sibuk jadi sampai jumpa besok. _Jaa_ Hinata."

"Tunggu Naru―"

 **Tut tut**

Hinata memandang ponsel pintarnya sendu. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menutup sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu. Bahkan tanpa menjawab segala tanda tanya yang berkeliaran di kepalanya. Padahal sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya, pria pirang itu selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya. Sekarang pria itu bagai membawanya ke awang-awang dan melepaskannya jatuh begitu saja. Pria itu... Naruto seperti tidak mengacuhkannya lagi...

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Gomen ga bisa up cepet, tapi akan Nao usahakan ficnya sampai selesai.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav n follow. Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu2.**

 **So, semoga tetap manis...#tebar gula**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Hari itu masih pagi. Sang surya masih memancarkan sinar penuh vitamin pada penjuru bumi. Tenten bahkan masih menyiapkan sarapan keluarganya untuk mengawali hari. Ia tak menyangka pagi yang tenang itu dapat berubah sedemikian tinggi. Disaat kediamannya tiba-tiba dikepung sepeleton polisi.

Tentu saja ia terkejut, hingga tanpa pikir panjang segera menyeret suaminya menuju ruang depan. Keduanya membuka sedikit gorden jendela, berusaha mengintip keadaan depan rumahnya yang dipadati puluhan orang berseragam kompak.

"Kau serius tak mengundang murid-muridmu, Neji?"

Sang suami yang masih terpaku pada pemandangan dibalik jendela, mengernyit pelan. Ia mengamatinya dan merasa tak familiar dengan wajah mereka. Neji memang tidak hafal nama muridnya satu per satu, tapi setidaknya ia akan mengingat wajahnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku mengundang sebanyak itu di hari liburku."

Tenten yang gelisah mulai mondar-mandir tak tenang, ia tak habis pikir dengan tujuan mereka menginjakan kaki di kediaman Hyuuga. Apa akan ada penangkapan gembong narkoba? Atau ada teroris yang sedang bersembunyi? "Huee Neji... Bagaimana ini?"

Neji berdehem pelan, berusaha berfikir tenang. Ia harus memastikan kedua orangnya aman, terlebih Hinata masih di kamarnya di kantai dua. Sang Hyuuga sulung menatap istrinya penuh perhatian, "Tenten naiklah dan temani Hinata! Pastikan kalian aman. Aku akan mengurus mereka."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada tapi. Cepat naik!" ucapNeji mutlak.

Tenten dapat melihat sorot tegas dalam amethys suaminya, ia tahu dirinya tak bisa membantah. Jemari lentiknya menggapai lengan kekar Neji, meremasnya pelan. "Pastikan kau kembali dengan kabar baik!" ucapnya pelan. Neji mengangguk, membuat Tenten lebih tenang saat meninggalkannya mengghadapi permasalahan di balik pintu. Semoga semua baik-baik saja.

Neji menarik nafas dalam sebelum melangkah membuka pintu dan menghadapi mereka di luar sana. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berfikir negatif, hanya saja ia tak menemukan alasan positif untuk puluhan orang itu berkumpul di depan rumahnya. Jadi lebih baik ia berjaga-jaga, sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Neji memotong jarak cukup dekat pada para polisi yang berbaris rapi, berusaha menarik atensi. Kalimat interogasi sudah di ujung lidahnya ketika manik bulannya mendapati pemuda pirang pengganggu adik tercintanya muncul dari balik kerumunan dengan tampang watados.

Sang uzumaki muda bersedekap dada dengan gaya santai. "Hyuuga sensei. Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku," ucapnya congak.

The Hell. Apa lagi ulah si pirang ini?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hyuuga sensei. Aku datang untuk memenuhi janjiku," tutur Uzumaki muda dengan lantang, tak lupa senyum penuh percaya dirinya.

Yang disapa mendengus jengkel. "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Uzumaki? Jika kau ingin membuat keributan, aku tak segan untuk mendepakmu dengan tidak hormat."

"Wo-wow tenang sensei. Seperti yang kubilang, aku akan memenuhi janjiku. Dan ini semua adalah bukti cintaku pada Hinata." Ekspresinya tetap tenang dibawah tatapan perak yang menghujam cermin birunya.

"Kau sudah gila! Apa tujuanmu membawa orang sebanyak ini hah?"

Naruto rasanya ingin tertawa. Ia memang sudah gila, kehilangan kesadaran, terlalu mabuk dan terobsesi karena mencintai Hinata. "Hinata, keluarlah! OOOYY HINATA...!" teriaknya menggema membuat puluhan pasang organ pendengaran tuli mendadak seketika. Neji menggeram marah melihat kelakuan si pirang yang membuat gaduh hingga menarik atensi para tetangganya. Tak terkecuali juga Hinata yang bergegas membuka jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

Uzumaki muda menyeringai kala mendapati paras ayu sang pujaan hati yang membola terkejut. Ia bertepuk tangan tiga kali membuat salah satu prajurit yang dibawanya mendekat ke arahnya dengan pistol di tangan. Naruto mengambilnya santai dan bersiap dengan posisi menembak.

"Uzumaki!" Neji membentak keras dengan suara rendah. Ia berdiri tegak dengan pose memasang kuda-kuda. Tak segan menunjukan keahlian bela diri tangan kosongnya, jika si pirang berbuat macam-macam.

Mengarahkan selongsong senjata api kearah Hinata, saphirenya menatap dalam lavender di seberang.

 **Doorr**

 **Sekuel:Hatiku Ditilang Polisi Ganteng © NaouraIda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** AU, Typos, Abal, Aneh, OOC, NaruHina.

 **Just for fun**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

Hinata baru saja membaca pesan singkat saat Tenten membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa. Ia tak mengerti dan masih memikirkan maksud dari pesan sang pujaan hati ketika Tenten menceritakan keributan di depan rumah. Separuh menyimak Hinata hanya sesekali menanggapi hingga kemudian namanya diseru dengan lantang. Suara itu mengalun masuk ke telinganya, suara yang ia rindukan.

Bergegas ia membuka jendela kamarnya untuk kemudian mendapati pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Hinata yakin mata bulannya membulat karena terkejut, netranya berkaca-kaca. Naruto membuat semua ini untuknya?

Amethysnya memantulkan puluhan polisi berbaris rapi membentuk suatu kalimat pernyataan cinta. Kalimat yang diwakili tiga hal bermakna dalam; huruf I, bentuk hati dan huruf U. Tenten bersorak girang kemudian memilih untuk menjadi fotografer dadakan disaat Hinata terdiam kaku. Putri Hyuuga tersebut terlalu haru untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya yang bagai telah diterajang tsunami, ditimpa angin ribut lalu tenggelam di laut biru.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan di bawah sana, dan ketika situasi berubah sedemikian tajam hingga senjata api mengarah lurus padanya, ia hanya mengingat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Uzumaki sebelumnya...

'Bersiaplah! Aku akan menembakmu. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku'

Tanpa sadar mulutnya berguman pelan. "Aku percaya padamu."

 **Doorr**

Peluru mainan yang terbungkus kertas memantul di tiang jendela hingga sampai di samping kaki beralas sandal putih berbulu. Hinata berkedip sekali saat sang polisi ganteng melempar cengiran lebar padanya. Mengabaikan raut wajah bodoh kakak sepupunya yang jauh dari kata Hyuuga, ia memungut buntalan kertas kucel itu. Tak lupa Tenten mengabadikan ekspresi langka suaminya.

"Bukalah."

Yang Hinata tangkap hanya gerakan bibir, tapi mampu membuatnya menuruti perintah Uzumaki muda itu tanpa protes. Kertas kucel dibuka, ia tatap irish biru dari kejauhan sebelum membaca peluru cinta sang pujaan hati.

Sejak kau membela diri dari tuduhan tilangmu, aku sudah mencintaimu

Saat kau tersenyum tulus karena candaanku, aku sudah mencintaimu

Bahkan saat kau melintas di depan posku setiap pagi, aku sudah mencintaimu

Sekarang aku sendiripun tak ingat kapan aku mulai mencintaimu

Aku hanya bisa berkata aku sangat mencintaimu dan hanya dirimu

Bening haru mengalir dipipi. Semua yang terjadi terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Terlalu banyak rasa yang membuncah. Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin dilontar. Terlalu banyak ekspresi yang ingin diungkap.

Namun, motoriknya dengan cepat mengambil alih. Kaki-kaki mungil itu menapak dengan langkah lebar, menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Sejurus kemudian tangannya membuka pintu dengan tergesa untuk kemudian berlari memeluk polisi yang memasang wajah kaget disana. Semuanya tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata, hingga aksi mewakili apa yang dirasa.

Memeluk erat gadisnya, Naruto tak kuasa untuk terkekeh. Ia lebih dari tahu apa jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya.

"Kyyaaa akhinya menantuku datang ttebane." Teriakan tertahan muncul dibalik semak.

"Stt... Kushina bukankah kau yang bilang untuk bersembunyi." Suara protesan yang tidak pelan terdengar jelas.

"Tapi itu sepuluh menit yang lalu. _Ne_ , _ne_ Minato bukankah ini saatnya?"

"Tunggulah sampai Naruto memberi tanda."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Jelas saja Ayah-Ibunya sudah ketahuan, harusnya ia tak perlu memberi tanda, tapi tangannya tetap bertepuk tiga kali.

"Naruto kau memang putraku ttebane. Kau benar-benar menembak Hinata-chan." Kushina menghambur sembari berseru heboh. Sedetik kemudian violetnya beralih pada calon menantunya. "Ah kau pandai memilih, Naruto. Menantuku manis sekali."

Hinata tidak siap dengan pelukan mendadak itu, tapi kehangatannya mampu membuatnya merasakan kembali pelukan ibunya. Pelukan ibunya yang lama dirindukan, hingga menimbulkan sesak di dada. Tanpa sadar ia balas memeluk lebih erat.

"Ahaha kau bisa memelukku sampai puas asal kau mau menjadi menantuku," ucapnya mencoba merayu.

Hinata sontak tersadar dan segera mengurai pelukan. "Ah maafkan aku Uzumaki- _san_."

" _Mou_ , panggil aku _Kaa-chan ne_?" Wanita berambut merah panjang itu masih mencoba rupanya. Air mukanya yang merajuk sungguh tak mencerminkan usia sebenarnya. Mau tak mau Hinata tertawa pelan, tingkahnya yang kekanakan sungguh mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Baiklah Kaa-chan."

"Ah manisnya... Minato cepat lamarkan Hinata-chan untuk Naruto!" titah Kushina. Yang diseru menampakkan diri dengan bingkisan di tangan. Hinata seperti melihat Naruto versi lebih dewasa tepat di depan matanya, mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua.

"Maafkan kedatangan kami yang mendadak. Kuharap Naruto sudah memberitahukan perihal kedatangan kami, tapi sepertinya bocah itu lebih memikirkan kejutan untuk Hinata-chan. Dia merengek untuk melamar Hinata-chan secara pribadi terlebih dulu sebelum kami yang memintanya pada keluarganya." Minato berkata tenang mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari saphire serupa miliknya. Pilihannya jatuh untuk menatap Neji tepat dimata, "Jadi bisakah kami masuk untuk membicarakan maksud tujuan kami, Neji-san?" lanjutnya dengan senyum charming terbit di bibir.

Neji tertegun melihatnya, orang ini...

Tenten yang telah menyusul segera menyadarkan sang suami yang terpaku. "Ah tentu. Silahkan masuk Namikaze-sama," jawabnya setengah sadar.

Rombongan yang membuat heboh para tetangga itu pun masuk dengan bingkisan di tangan masing-masing yang entah darimana. Masuk satu per satu hingga memenuhi ruang keluarga Hyuuga yang luas. Duduk lesehan sementara Tenten dan Hinata menyiapkan suguhan seadanya.

Pembicaraan itu mengalun lancar, bahkan Neji sesekali tertawa pelan. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal dan kini mereka mengobrol santai bagai sahabat yang sudah terpisah lama. Naruto tak tahu bagaimana ayahnya bisa mengenal Neji, dan kenapa juga sang ayah tidak pernah cerita. Ah Tou-channya itu memang berniat mengerjainya rupanya!

Sedang wanita dengan rambut sepinggang lama-lama merengut. Ia memang menyerahkan negosiasi ini pada Minato karena ia tak pandai berbicara, kalau mengomel sih iya. Tapi tidak berarti boleh mengabaikannya juga kan? Ah lelaki dan pembicaraan seriusnya yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Naruto putra Anda, tapi marga kalian berbeda?" tanya Neji setengah penasaran. Saat melihat Naruto ia memang merasa tak asing, tapi kelakuan Naruto yang jahil dan nama marga yang tak dikenalnya membuat Neji tidak berpikir lebih jauh. Siapa yang mengira Naruto, mahasiswa paling susah diatur di AKPOLnya dulu adalah putra dari kepala kepolisian Tokyo yang terkenal itu. Terlebih lagi putra dari mantan atasannya dulu saat masih bergabung di kepolisian.

"Ya begitulah. Istriku protes karena putra kami tak mengambil fisik satu bagian pun darinya, walau kenyataannya sifat Naruto mengambil lebih banyak dari Kushina. Lagipula Uzumaki marga nenek moyang Kushina dan aku tidak keberatan."

Nah kan, kini mereka bicara diluar topik. Seseorang tolong ingatkan mereka tujuan mulia Naruto kesini!

"Kurasa kita tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi _Namikaze-sama_."

Minato berdehem pelan. "Baiklah, lagipula basa-basi bukan gayaku. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Yah melihat semua yang sudah terjadi, aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Tapi sebelum aku mengambil keputusan ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Neji menatap tajam pemuda di depannya, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menelan ludah gugup. "Apa yang bisa kau berikan pada Hinata?"

Kedatangan Tenten dan Hinata menginterupsi obrolan serius itu. Sang gadis lavender mendudukan diri di samping sang kakak setelah mendistribusikan camilan pada para tamunya. Ia sempat menangkap kilat saphire yang tertuju lurus padanya.

Hembusan nafas pelan sang pemuda terdengar sebelum sang empunya menjawab.

"Kesuksesan," ujarnya mantap. "Sukses bukan berarti punya banyak uang, rumah mewah, mobil selangit. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan itu semua, karena bagiku sukses adalah ketika kita dapat mewujudkan apa yang menjadi cita-cita, mimpi, impian menjadi kenyataan. Aku akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan apa yang menjadi cita-cita dan tujuan kami berdua. Karena kebahagiaan Hinata adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

"..."

Hening merajai selama beberapa detik menemani ketegangan para Uzumaki hingga helaan nafas Neji terdengar. "Baiklah, sekarang semuanya terserah padamu Hinata. Aku akan menghargai semua keputusamnu," ucapnya lugas mendeklarasikan kata menyerah yang menandai kekalahannya atas 'pertarungan'nya dengan sang pirang Uzumaki.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto tak sabar. Oh ayolah, jantungnya sudah cukup banyak berolahraga hari ini. Ia ingin semua cepat berakhir dengan rasa lega membanjiri hati.

Hinata menunduk malu, semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Memejamkan mata lalu membuka perlahan kelopak putihnya untuk kemudian mendapati tatapan saphire penuh harap yang memelas padanya. Apakah ia punya alasan untuk menolak?

"Ya," cicitnya pelan. "Aku mau menikah denganmu, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

 **Hahaha... duh chap ini kerasa drama banget ya wkwk. Biarlah namanya juga fiksi, jadi bebas2in imajinasi. Btw ada juga loh polisi yang ngelamar bawa pasukan, tentu saja ga segila Naruto disini hehe.**

 **Kayaknya satu chap lagi tamat deh, doakan cepet up ya~ Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav n follow. Maaf ga bisa sebutin satu2.**

 **So, semoga tetap manis...#tebar gula**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Kyaa akhirnya menantuku datang ttebane! Aku tak sabar menanti cucu pertamaku." Kushina sibuk menghayalkan cucu-cucu lucu yang bisa ia pamerkan pada teman arisannya nanti. Cucu dengan mata biru berambut indigo tampak sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Minato tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan heboh istrinya. "Kushina mereka belum menikah dan kau sudah membicarakan cucu?" sahutnya berbisik namun terdengar jelas dalam auditori.

Naruto tertawa gugup lagi melihat tingkah orangtuanya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alih situasi, "Hinata terimakasih telah menerimaku." Naruto tersenyum lebar memamerkan barisan giginya yang putih. "Tapi sebuah lamaran tak lengkap tanpa acara tukar cicin. Jadi bisa kau berikan jarimu, _Hime_?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut bersiap menyambut uluran tangan prianya, sebelum Neji berdehem keras.

"Sebelum menikahi Hinata, kau harus berjanji satu hal."

"Apa itu? Katakan saja!"

"Kau yakin, Uzumaki?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Hinata."

"Berjanjilah bahwa Hinata hanya akan menjadi Ibu setelah lulus."

"..."

"..."

"Huee itukan masih lama ttebayoo!?" Naruto bergerak gusar dalam duduknya, kalau tidak salah Hinata itu masih semester lima atau enam atau- pokoknya itu masih terlalu lama untuknya. Ia memandang wajah cantik Kaa-channya yang kini berguman 'cucu' berulang kali bahkan Tou-channya hanya mengirim tatapan 'bersabarlah, Nak' yang membuatnya semakin jengkel.

Pada akhinya Hinata menerima cincin kembar itu dengan raut wajah pemasangnya yang di tekuk, sedang ia hanya tertawa kikuk.


End file.
